In the ever expanding field of analog and digital photography, camera lens may be designed to suit nearly any photographic situation. For example, by selecting an appropriate lens for a particular situation, unique and breathtaking photographs may be captured that might not be visual with the naked eye. Zoom, wide-angle, macro, telephoto, and other types of lens may be available from an overwhelming array of camera lens. In general, lens direct light rays to recreate an image as accurately as possible on film, a digital sensor, etc. As with most manufactured products, imperfections may be introduced during production or through use (e.g., mishandling of lens, accidents, etc.). Based upon the introduced imperfections, optical aberrations may occur when the directed light rays do not appropriately translate though the lens, causing image blurring, reduced contrast or color misalignment or other similar phenomena.